Secret Files of the Blind Eye
by MadameX818
Summary: What were the stories of the Blind Eye? I know that they did an episode on the Blind Eye but what about all those memory tubes in the Hall of the Forgotten? What were their secrets? This is the story of what was inside those tubes, what was forgotten? I'm writing every chapter with a different victim's point of view. Which Gravity Falls victim should I do next, give me your ideas!
1. Pacifica's Story

**Okay, I want to start with Pacifica's story; (a tube labeled with her name can be seen in The Hall of the Forgotten). This story takes place right after The Golf War. I think that her memories of the Lilliputtians were erased since she never mentioned afterwards. This will be in Pacifica's point of view.**

Okay, usually when I play mini-golf, no little golf-ball elves try to kill me. That's the last time I go to the Ye Royal Discount Putt Hutt. But to be a little honest, it was kinda the most fun match I've ever played. My parents were still at their party and our butler was washing the dishes so I had time to myself. Good thing, _because I need to recap everything_.

I marched up to my room and flopped down on my four-poster bed, the thousand-thread-count sheets rubbing against my new V-neck. I recently made V-necks in style and I'm thinking about making a W-neck, like the one Mabel's servant made. I change into a more comfy T-shirt and sweatpants. The design on the shirt reminded me of Mabel's sweaters. When I met her, I thought those sweaters were childish and unfashionable (who wears sweaters in summer?) but now they seem creative and quirky. It's weird, now the Pines family isn't so bad.

At first, I didn't like Mabel because she was weird and immature. She kinda still is, but she saved my life. I guess when your rival saves your life, they seem less bad. I wouldn't have done that, but Mabel had a clear shot to escape but she rescued me from being grinded to pieces. And I remember when her loser brother boasted that my family was a fraud, did Mabel know about that and chose to spare my feelings. Ugh, Dipper Pines. He has the most stupid nickname (or did his parents hate him and put Dipper on his birth certificate?), he goes on make-believe adventures with his nerd crew, and he keeps wearing that awful hat. I guess that his hair is ten times worse if he insists on wearing a hat. Without his bad style choices and his lack of masculine features, he's kinda cute. OMG, did just say that? Yikes, I want to forget that.

I try my hardest not to think about that crazy golf match, but everything needed answers. Who were those mini-monsters? Why did they want to kill me? Why does Mabel know them? I had to know what really happened. Those little putt-putt jerk-face gnomes didn't exactly have magical powers, just a windmill and a couple of plastic mini-weapons. They weren't even that much of a threat, the only reason that they almost succeeded was because that had me and Sergei captive. Although, those little golf ball things were good at kidnapping. They tied me up like Gulliver.

I had to tell this to someone right? I can't let this happen to anyone else, especially not my besties, Lisa and Meredith. Avoiding Ye Old Discount Putt Hutt wasn't gonna cut it. Someone else could get captured by those sticker-loving maniacs. I think of that inspirational monologue about rivalries, maybe she was right. But this was about those Putt Hutt freaks. I grab my phone, ugh, those freaks texted almost _everyone_. I hope that they haven't reached Lisa and Meredith. I wouldn't say that to their faces because I'm not the mushy type but Lisa and Mere are the most loyal friends I've ever had. I shouldn't be so controlling with them. I sent a message to Lisa first.

**Pacifica**: U there?

**Lisa**: Why did U say I'm dumb?

**Pacifica**: That wasn't me. Uh, I was actually texting Dipper.

**Lisa**: LOL. Wait, why were U texting Dipper?

**Pacifica**: Just to make fun of him?

**Lisa**: Didn't even think he had a phone.

**Pacifica**: Such a loser, right?

**Lisa**: How was UR match?

I was about to type a response when I heard a strange sound. It was like someone was picking a lock. A patter of footsteps followed. It was mad creepy. I put my phone down and tiptoed out the door.

"Mom, Dad? You home?" I whispered as I walked down the stairs. I peered out the window. A strange black moped was parked near the driveway. Did Dad buy a new car? It was awfully ordinary. I held my breath and walked into the foyer. "Mom, Dad?" I whispered again, truly afraid. Someone was here.

A shadow crawled over the floor. Another thief was trying to steal our fortune, I was prepared this time. I grabbed my pepper spray was ready to strike when a pair of leathery hands grabbed my arms and blindfolded me.

"Who are you freaks?! Let me go! Do you know WHO I AM?!" I screamed as I stuffed into a trunk and hauled away to Who-Knows-Where? I could feel two pairs of big man-hands carry me out the trunk (you are not putting your hands there, Man-Hands). I smelled old files and dust; it reminded me of the Gravity Falls History Museum I went to as a kid during field trips. Soon I heard a group of voices chant some made-up words. Why did I leave my phone behind?!

"Who is the subject of our meeting?" a voice called.

"This girl," a group responded.

Then they remove my blindfold and a big group of robed people faced me. I was about to scream and attack them when I realized they belted me to some barber's chair.

"Pacifica Northwest, what is it have you seen?" the leader intoned.

"How do you know my name? Where am I? Have you been stalking me?"

"Little girl, we just want to help you. We can rid you of those horrible blights on your mind. We know that you have been troubled by supernatural plague," the leader said.

"Nothing but those little Putt Hutt freaks," I exclaim.

The members nodded and one of them opened a metal box that appeared out of nowhere. The leader grabbed what was inside, a weird blow-dryer.

"What are you doing? What is that? Let me GO!" It was too late. The man typed in PUTT HUTT FREAKS and pointed it right at me and pulled the trigger.

A bolt of blue electricity shot right at me and hit my forehead. All I could do was scream loudly. It really hurt, like I was being blasted with lightning. Once it was over, my mind felt like it was lifted, a burden offs my shoulders. I couldn't remember what I was texting Lisa. What happened at the match? What did Mabel do?

"Pacifica, what do you know about little Putt Hutt freaks?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"It is UNSEEN," the members chanted.


	2. Robbie's Story

**Well, we know that Robbie forgot about the events of Fight Fighters but how was he abducted? I decided to elaborate on that. This takes place right after the Fight Fighters episode. Don't forget to give some more chapter ideas (thinking about Manly Dan).**

I rode my dirt bike home after hanging out with Wendy and ugh, Dipper. I'm not saying I see him as a threat (he wears the same dorky outfit every day), but he keeps getting in the way with his stupid jealousy. He's just sad that I got to Wendy first, what a loser. Wendy's way out of his league and he'll be leaving at the end of summer (counting down the days till September). I start thinking about the pixel-y karate psychopath. WHY DID HE TRY TO KILL ME?! And to think, I was so excited to bash Dipper's teeth in. Makes me want to take a U-turn and rip Dipper's head off. I know he summoned that guy with his spell bookfor nerds.

It was getting dark, my favorite part of the day. The sunlight burns my skin to ash. I was alone, taking the shortcut through the woods. Everyone says the woods are creepy but it's the best place to hunt—I mean, think. Yet I can't stop thinking about that blurry pixel freak. I think I saw him in a video game—nah, that's not possible. Then again, when those lame Pines twins are around, everything's possible. Those kids are like weird supernatural magnets, the town was creepy before, but now it's even creepier now that Dipper and Mabel arrived. Their uncle is even creepier; Stan Pines once chased me out with a spray bottle. I can't wait to curl up in my bed and draw some more anime.

I was a few miles away from home when one of my tires went flat, dang it! My parents keep me from using more colorful teenage words. I'm no bike mechanic so I dial home on my new phone. Is it just me, or did the woods started to get even darker. Man, it's late, hope Dad picks me up. I get a little crazy after sunset, you don't wanna know. The phone beeps like 5 times before Dad finally picks up.

"Hello, Robbie. Did you have a nice time with Wendy?"

"Yeah, sure," I say. "Listen, can you pick me up? I'm in the middle of the woods. I got a flat and I can't fix it. Just come before I go—a little nuts, if you what I mean."

"Ooh, okay sure, on my way," he said quickly.

"By the way, I had the craziest day. First, I challenge Dipper to a fight and then when he comes, he brings this weird dude, he was all pixel-y and—"

A bunch of footsteps interrupt, at first I shake it off but it became a little scary after a moment.

"Robert Stacey Valentino, are you still there?" my dad said through the phone.

I cringe at the mention of my middle name. Mom and Dad wanted a girl named Stacey. "Yeah, there was something in the woods—"

Then a big hand snatched my phone away and shoved it in his pocket.

"Hey, give that back! That's new!" I shout but then many more hands grab my legs and arms and shoved a bag over my head. Hey, this is kidnapping, wait stop! I'm a green belt! You won't even believe my fighting skills after midnight—

So I was held captive in someone's car. No worries. Someone would come rescue me right? My parents can pay the ransom; they get a nice paycheck from organizing funerals. Oh, who am I kidding? LET ME OUTTA HERE!

The next thing I knew, I was strapped to some barber's chair in some musty basement. A bunch of weird robed guys faced me, their faces hidden.

"What do you want? I don't have any money I swear!" I panicked.

"Don't worry, boy. This won't take long at all," the leader said. "Robbie, what is it have you seen?"

Suddenly I blurt it all out, "Okay, so I was attacked by this magic Kung-Fu guy who was like throwing fireballs at me." To save one shred of dignity, I added, "I kicked his butt, though."

The leader saw right through me however, "Robbie, speak the truth."

"I was saved by a twelve-year-old," I muttered.

The group of robed guys brought some sort of mechanical, old-fashioned hairdryer. The leader picked it up and aimed at my head. Oh no, this is the end. I brace my chair, ready to die when instead of a bullet; a blast of blue electricity hit my head. AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

After that crazy attack, the leader asked, "Robbie, what do you know about magic Kung-Fu guys?"

I don't know what he's talking about. What Kung-Fu guy? I don't know what happened after I challenged Dipper to a fight. What time is it? Did I already miss the fight?

"I'm not sure what you're talking about," I said slowly. I don't remember anything.

"It is UNSEEN," the group chanted.


	3. Manly Dan's Story

**Here's another installment of **_**Secret Files of the Bind Eye**_**: Manly Dan. What's his secret? What happened to his wife? Okay, this takes place during Dipper vs. Manliness, where Dan Corduroy encounters the freakishly huge Manotaurs. Don't forget to write a few suggestions if you have any (running out of ideas****). But I'm thinking of Candy and Grenda next, what do you think?**

"TIMBER!" I yelled as the huge pine fell down. Nothing like chopping down a tree with your bare hands after breakfast: MAKES YOU FEEL ALIVE! I slammed my meaty fists the ground and shouted my battle cry.

I love the Gravity Falls forest; I can't seem to remember any bad memories here. Except, for the day my sweet Emily went missing. She's been gone for six years and Sheriff Blubs says she must've run outta town. So I ripped his hair off his head (yup, he's bald cause of me).

I've been doing great as a single parent, taking care of the boys and all. But Wendy is embarrassed of me and she's real stressed with a house full of boys. Plus, sometimes I scare off her boyfriends (one had more hair than me, gotta protect my little girl!). She always has to clean up after me (I knock down a few walls just by strolling into the kitchen) and her friends are afraid of me (especially those Pines twin girls). I would remarry if I had the strength to pick myself up after Emily (not literally, I can pick myself up real easy). Don't cry, Corduroy, don't cry.

When Em and I were walking in the woods, I heard a real spooky sound. I thought it was some wild bear so I was prepped for wrestling it. But then a huge hulking beast the size of a house came and snatched Em up like she was a doll. I fought hard against it but the creature was too strong, it took Em away from me. No one believed me when I told them what happened and I never forgave myself for being too weak. After that, I worked hard to regain my masculinity, making sure to always prepare for a fight against evil, to protect my family. It's why I work out to the sweet songs of Sev'ral Times, don't tell anyone.

After chopping up some more trees, I heard a big rumble, must be an earthquake. Then a huge shadow crossed the forest floor and a herd of deer, birds, and even bears ran from the sight. I saw a beast, much bigger than me, rise up, crushing trees simply by running by. It grabbed my trusty axe (I named him Greggy C.) and started to strike against its huge muscles. But once again, I was powerless; the first thing I thought of was RUN!

I charged straight to the forest's edge, pass one of the Pines girls, who was trying to lift a stick. I wonder how she's related to Mabel Pines, who sold me a free Sev'ral Times ticket and a free hug. Mabel's definitely the older twin, her sister is a wreck.

"FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT'S HOLY, RRRRUUUUNNN," I yelled as the beast came nearer. Hopefully, that Pines girl got away. I heard her itty-bitty scream as I got out of the woods.

Finally, I was away from that beast. Who cares if I ran away, the monster would get its fill from eating that little girl. I was splashing myself with the river water when I decided to warn my family. I was about to get into my manly pickup truck when three robed men grabbed my arms.

"Come on," one of them said as they struggled to pull me away from my truck.

Just because I couldn't defend myself from the monster didn't mean I couldn't defend myself from these hooligans. I punched them in the face and picked one of them up, yanking their leg off. Of course they lured me into their car with my one weakness: bacon. Plus, the new song "Straight Blanching" was playing and I love that song almost as much as I love punching people. It's the catchiest song of the summer.

They took me to the Gravity Fall History Museum and put a blindfold on me; they said they had a surprise for me. Well, it turns out they did, they took me into a musty old basement, where more of them waited. It's kinda embarrassing; they're all wearing the same outfit.

"Who is the subject of our meeting?" one of them asked.

"This man," the others responded.

They put me in some barber's chair and tried to strap me in it. But I was too manly and I crushed it just by sitting in it.

"Aw, man," one of them said, "I got that at a yard sale."

I pushed through them and yelled, "YOU'RE NOT HOLDING ME CAPTIVE!"

"STOP HIM!" the leader shouted.

It took all of them to tackle me and they tied me to a totem pole with rope.

"There," the leader sighed, "That should hold him steady."

He was wrong. I loosened free with one hand.

"That didn't hold him," one of them said.

"I KNOW THAT DIDN'T HOLD HIM!" the leader, bellowed, frustrated.

I used all my might but they eventually tied me up with metal chains.

"Daniel Corduroy, what is it have you seen?"

"I was just minding my own business when this huge monster came and scared me off! It was a Minotaur, I tell you! But it was much more manly, a MANOTAUR!"

"Don't worry, Daniel. You won't be plagued any longer," the leader said. He picked up this hairdryer and he pointed it at my head.

"I don't need a haircut; I just need to—AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" A bolt of lightning hit me right in the noggin. It tortured me more than the time I had to go bra shopping with Wendy.

When the lightning disappeared, the leader asked me, "Daniel Corduroy, what do you know about…..manotaurs?"

"Uh, wait I know this," I answered, "It's a country!"

"It is UNSEEN," the group chanted.


	4. Mrs Gleeful's Story

**Next to Old Man McGucket, Mrs. Gleeful is probably the kookiest person in Gravity Falls. She's definitely afraid of Gideon (reasonable) and she's obsessed with vacuuming. She's a nervous wreck. Her memories are in The Hall of the Forgotten, so her current state of mind has to be connected to Blind Eye. Her husband is a member so he must've arranged it. This takes place before The Hand That Rocks the Mabel, when Gideon still had his amulet. I'll do Candy and Grenda soon but this story is too good to wait. Don't forget to leave some suggestions for stories. Here we go!**

I walked down the hall to my son's room with a platter of snickerdoodles. Gideon has been acting weird lately, always reading the same book over and over and staring at his new bolo tie. Bud tells me that he's just being a kid but he throws tantrums all the time and Bud never even remembers when Gideon acts out. Summer has just begun and he's not even getting out. Well, he is busy as a child psychic but sometimes he takes his practice a bit seriously. Hopefully, some cookies will put a smile on his face.

I knocked on his door and called, "Giddy, want some cookies? They're fresh." He didn't answer. Funny, I swear I saw him walk in here with his book. I wonder where he got it. It was old and definitely didn't come from the library, hmm.

I was getting worried, so I opened the door. And what was happening inside was absolute madness. Everything in Gideon's room was floating like there was no gravity and Gideon was in the center of it all, his hand on his bolo tie and his eyes closed. Items bounced through the air, a glowing blue aura surrounding each object. Gideon opened his eyes at started laughing at the floating parade.

"I've mastered the amulet, now I can start unleashing its power, and soon I'll have all of the magic of Gravity Falls, thanks to the journals," my son cackled evilly.

"GIDEON CHARLED GLEEFUL, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" I screeched, shocked at his words. I dropped my platter, the crash disturbing Gideon. All the floating objects dropped with a clatter and the room was in shambles. For a moment, he sounded like a power-hungry maniac. But that can't be true, can it?

Gideon turned around and saw me standing in the doorway. His sweet little smile morphed into complete anger. "WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT BARGING IN?!"

"I'm sorry, but what are you doing? It looks dangerous, not to mention impossible. Is this some sort of voodoo thing? Please tell me it's a new act for The Tent of Telepathy," I asked.

"STOP PESTERING ME, MOTHER!" Gideon yelled and suddenly, the floor disappeared from under me.

I was floating in mid-air, right in front of Gideon's twisted face. I was petrified, I knew my son had issues but not this serious. HE'S SOME SORT OF DEMON! Soon I hit the ground, and I immediately started to inch for the door.

Gideon cackled and said, "Once I have ultimate power, you'll never pester me again!" I ran for the hall, not caring about the table I knocked over. My son is crazy! What do I do? What do I do? What was that?! He was using…. MAGIC!

I suddenly collided into Bud but I was too shocked to notice. My sweet son had just threatened me! And he had MAGIC!

"Bud, BUD! Gideon was in his room, and everything was levitating! He was using his new bolo tie, it was magic. He was real powers, and he's some sort of evil power-hungry maniac! We have to tell someone!" I exclaimed all at once.

"Well, sweetie you must be mistaken. Gideon is the nicest son we could hope for. What could be so bad about him?" Bud replied.

I wasn't going to let this go, however. "Please, you have to believe me. We could go see him right now. There's something wrong with him. He has a magic amulet. Just please believe me," I screamed. My hands tore at my hair, frizzing it up.

Bud's face clouded over with worry and he grabbed my hand. "Come on, honey. Let's just take a drive; it'll clear your head."

I tried to pull back but Bud yanked me over to the car and he inserted the keys. We drove over to the Gravity Falls History Museum and Bud made a strangely cryptic phone call, I hope it's not another woman. But I don't have any time to worry about it; I spent the entire drive plucking out my hairs. Crazy thoughts about my son swarmed in my head, there's something wrong with Gideon, and I know it. His mystic amulet was at the center of my attention though. I didn't even notice Bud blindfolding me, saying that he had some surprise for me.

When Bud removed the blindfold, I was sitting in some sort of barber's chair and a crowd of robed men stood in front of me. WHAT IS GOING ON?!

"This for your own good, pumpkin," Bud said.

He whispered something in the leader's ear and he typed the words GIDEON'S POWERS into some sort of invention that looked like a cross between a hairdryer and a steam engine. I frantically started to loosen free as the robed men pulled their hoods down tight.

"What are you doing? Who are you? Bud, what's happening? Why are giving me an old-fashioned hairdryer? Bud, listen to me—AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

A bolt of blue electricity hit me straight in the noggin, paralyzing me. All thoughts of magic disappeared from my mind. Once it was over, I forgotten why Gideon was evil, what did happened earlier. But I knew that Gideon was wicked somehow but I forgot what he was going to do.

"Mrs. Gleeful, what do you know about your son?" the leader asked.

"HE'S A WICKED LITTLE BOY! I don't know what he's gonna do but it's something big!" I cried.

Bud appeared and said, "Close enough."

It is UNSEEN," the group chanted.


	5. Candy and Grenda's Story

**Being friends with Mabel, Candy and Grenda had seen a lot of supernatural things (Sev'ral Times, the carpet, zombies) but I'm gonna do the Summerween Trickster because it's the craziest adventure they had. This will be in Candy's POV (funny thing is that my name is Cindy and that's very close to the name Candy). This takes place right after Summerween, obviously. This will not be a Candip story, I am Dipcifica for life! By the way, Alex Hirsch called me and he's making my fan fiction into a new Gravity Falls short. Just kidding, but seriously that would make my dreams come true. Don't forget to leave some suggestions for chapters and I should stop rambling. :D :D**

After Soos dropped me and Grenda off, we went to my house for another sleepover. Sure, Mabel's not here but it'll still be fun. Besides, we need to recap everything that happened.

"So, a monster made out of loser candy tried to kill us and we battled it with plastic weapons and then Soos ate him alive. I still have his creepy candy corn tears. What do you think, Grenda? Grenda?"

She was eating up the same gross licorice the Summerween Trickster was made of. "I'm making sure the trickster never comes back. Smart, right?"

"I love you, Grenda, but sometimes your intellect confuses me," I said.

We went upstairs to my room and started our sleepover. We ate the leftover candy and made cootie-catchers while &amp;ndra's new song played.

"Pick a color and a number, Candy," Grenda said.

"Blue and six," I replied.

"Your fortune is…..you must keep this a secret," Grenda intoned.

"Huh, I didn't remember writing that, give me that!" I exclaimed.

Every time we asked the cootie catcher something, the answer was some creepy message about the trickster.

"What if the Summerween Trickster's spirit is contacting us through this cootie-catcher?" Grenda said worriedly.

"That's not possible, can it?" I asked.

Outside, the winds howled like ghosts and a tree branch tapped against my window. It was like something in a horror movie. Then again, this Summerween night was like a horror movie.

"Go check outside," Grenda cried as she shook me back and forth.

"Why," I yelped, wondering if the trickster's spirit was haunting us.

"Because, the ghost won't hurt you," Grenda pleaded.

"You're coming with me, I need some muscle," I said.

We grabbed a few weapons (rolling pin and whisk from the kitchen) and stepped outside. It was eerily quiet and a strange car was parked a block away.

"Who's there?" Grenda asked rather loudly.

The sound of footsteps grew near and a big leathery hand grabbed my rolling pin. Before I could warn Grenda, the same hand stole our whisk and for a moment, I could see a tattooed hand. Then, a pair of arms wrapped around my waist and blindfolded me.

Grenda and I were stuffed into a trunk and our kidnappers drove downtown. We both screamed but the kidnappers gagged us as well.

Soon, we were hauled out of the car and dragged into some smelly building. When they removed our blindfolds, we were wedged into the same barber's chair and a crowd of chanting robed men surrounded us.

"Who is the subject of our meeting?" the leader asked as if he couldn't see us bolted into the chair.

"These girls," the group responded.

"What are doing to us? We wanna go home!" Grenda and I screeched at the exact same time.

"Don't worry, little girls. We want to help you," the leader intoned, "What is it have you seen?"

Grenda started to shake us free but the knots were good and tight.

"Well, we saw this evil candy monster that made us trick or treat or die," I frantically said all at once.

The robed men brought forth a metal box containing a hairdryer with multiple switches and buttons.

"What is that thing?!" Grenda screamed.

"This will help you forget," the leader said.

"What if we don't wanna forget?" I asked.

"You have no choice, this is for your own good," the leader said dramatically as he typed in CANDY MONSTER into the contraption he held.

Before we could say anything else, the man pointed the gizmo at us and a bolt of blue electricity shot at our brains, wiping every thought of the Summerween Trickster.

Once it was over, the leader asked, "Candy and Grenda, what do you know about candy monsters?"

"WHAT!?" we yelped at the exact same time.

"It is UNSEEN," the group chanted.


	6. Preston's Story

**I've been working on new stuff so I didn't have time to update on this but I'm here now. Some people have been requesting a chapter on Preston Northwest, the emotionally abusive father of Pacifica Northwest. Well, your wish is my command. He has that creepy tapestry of Bill and that his memory tube was placed right next McGucket's. It has to be important **_**plus**_**, his daughter is the Llama on the Cipher Wheel. We don't know what the wheel means **_**but**_** what if the symbols on the wheel represented a team that's powerful enough to either destroy Bill or to unlock the ultimate power that Bill wants to start his apocalypse. Maybe that was why Bill agreed to team up with Gideon. Maybe that's why he's been following the Mystery gang, to take his targets or to eliminate them. Enough theory rambling: this story takes place before the twins move in with Stan and when Preston still had control over his daughter. Remember to leave a suggestion for later chapters and I should stop before this gets too long.**

"We had a deal, _remember_," Bill warned me as he pointed his glowing finger at me. "I don't like it when people don't pay me back."

"I'm sorry, but I can't give you any more money," I begged.

Once again, this dream demon was haunting my mind. He had done several nasty tasks for me (which I will not mention because it will ruin my reputation) and I have always repaid him. But now, I can't give him any more cash because if I do, I'll be broke. And what is a Northwest without money? Nothing, I tell you, the Northwest money depends on our overflowing profits, that and having a perfect reputation.

Bill threw his head back and laughed maniacally. "I don't want any more money. Money becomes worthless quick. What I want is your daughter."

Is he serious? He wants Pacifica? But she's only twelve, about to turn thirteen soon. She still doesn't know that real truth about our family, she's too young. And besides, it's not like she's more valuable than my money. It might sound a bit inconsiderate, but frankly I would choose my money over her.

"But why would you need her?" I asked.

"Because she is part of a key to—you know what, forget why. If you want to be free of your debt, you have to hand her over, no exceptions," he demanded, flashing red at the words _no exceptions_.

Despite what I said about my daughter, I can't give her to this monster: what will people say? Having a missing daughter makes me look irresponsible and I can't have the town thinking that!

"No way," I said firmly.

Bill turned bright red and he yelled, "NO?! NO ONE SAYS NO TO ME!"

He shot a laser at me, the red beam narrowly missing my head. He fired more beams at me, some of them hitting my chest and neck. After two minutes of pain, Bill ended his blind rage.

"Well, it's your funeral. I don't need you. I'll release you from your debt but know this," he paused dramatically, "A time will come where reality will be turned upside down and insanity and chaos will reign. No one will stop me and you will know why. The bottomless chasm of evil will rise above you and dominate, and guess who'll be able to see it all: me! So don't even worry about now because one day, all of humanity will tremble before my powers and you'll wish you never summoned me then! Just you wait!" He exited my mindscape in a blink of an eye, like our encounter had never happened.

I woke up screaming after that. I had forgotten that Bill had visited me in my sleep. I was just in bed, at home, where Bill can't harm me. Unless, those dark days he talked about will come and everything will turn upside down. I have to prepare for the dark days, the apocalypse. We can put in a panic room to shelter us from the insanity, where the Northwest family will be safe. I must never forget his warning. I might be safe now, but will happen in the future? The apocalypse is coming!

I became paranoid of when the apocalypse will occur. It could be today, tomorrow, next week. What could make Pacifica so special? Could she be the key to starting the apocalypse or the key to end it? Whatever it was, Bill needed her desperately. I read every book on the supernatural to predict Bill's rule. The Mayans predicted that the world will end in 2012, which is this year. What if Bill was talking about that? Nah, he said that he was going to rule and he can't rule a pile of dust and bones. The dark days may not start now; maybe we're safe from the storm for now. But I cannot forget this warning. Bill has stopped haunting me but who will warn me of the dark days in a couple of years?

So in order to remember Bill's warning, I hung up a new tapestry which depicted of what I believe will happen in a matter of days: the world covered in fire and chaos, people begging for mercy with an evil Bill surveying all the wreckage, happy with himself. Of course, Pacifica was going to question it.

"What's with the gloomy tapestry?" she asked once I hung it up.

"It's not important, something I just found in the attic, probably belonged to our ancestors," I lied. Lying to your children might sound bad to some parents, but to me, it's vital for Pacifica's life.

"What with the big triangle?" she questioned again.

"It's not important, it's just art, now stop asking questions," I told her.

"But—" she started.

I rang the disobedience bell and she immediately silenced. Some people might find this cruel but it was how my father raised me so it is how I'll raise my daughter. Sometimes, I wish I had a son instead.

I started to take a walk to clear my head. Maybe the whole apocalypse worrying had made me a bit crazy. I was just strolling into the park when a mysterious black moped pulled up. A robed man stepped out.

"Hello, kind sir," I said nonchalantly, trying to get pass him.

The man however, was incredibly large and strong and he was able to push me into his car with one sweep of his arm and blindfolded me.

I'M BEING KIDNAPPED! This was not good, who's gonna rescue me? I can pay his ransom, I'm sure of it. Ugh, I left my wallet at home and my cell phone, too. What the devil was going on?!

When the man removed my blindfold, I found myself facing a cult of similarly dressed individuals. I was being held captive in a basement of sorts and I was strapped to some cheap metal chair.

The leader came forward saying, "Preston Northwest, what is it have you seen?"

Suddenly, I found myself blurting it all out. "A dream demon named Bill Cipher haunted my dreams and he threatened to kill me. He demanded my daughter but I refused. Then he warned me of some apocalypse he was planning and he said that soon, all of humanity will be in danger. I even hung a tapestry to remember his warning of the end times."

The cult nodded, like what I said wasn't completely insane.

"This is a very important secret to hold, don't worry Preston, this will be over soon," the leader intoned. He grabbed a strange gizmo that resembled a hairdryer, but more old and mechanical. The gizmo had a keypad and the leader typed in BILL CIPHER'S APOCALYPSE He pointed it at my head.

"What are you doing? Do you know who I am? I will pay you ten thousand—AAAAHHH!" A blast of blue lightning stunned my head, paralyzing me.

Once it was over, the leader asked me, "Preston Northwest, what do you know about Bill Cipher and the apocalypse?"

"What's a Bill Cipher? Where am I? Who are you?" I asked, truly confused.

"It is UNSEEN," the cult chanted.


	7. Thompson's Story

**I am SO SORRY for taking so long with this. It took four months to finally decide to do a seventh chapter of **_**Secret Files of the Blind Eye**_**. I got really busy with new stuff, plus I thought no one would want to read about the Blind Eye when Stan's twin brother was finally revealed (which put me off guard because I thought the theory was crazy). But well, here it is. Remember The Inconveniencing? All of Wendy's friends forgot about the two ghosts that attacked them. Who else than the Blind Eye? This is Thompson's POV and this takes place right after the twins are dropped off at the Mystery Shack. Let's do this!**

* * *

"Ugh Thompson, can you drive any faster?" Tambry whines, finally looking up from her phone.

"I have to obey the speed limit," I say nervously.

"I have to be home by eleven or my mom will freak so drive," Nate says.

"THOMPSON! THOMPSON! THOMPSON!" they all chant.

So I accelerated a little bit. It's not my fault; I do what they say so I can stay in the group. I like to think of myself as the glue that binds the team together. I can explain the damage to the car to my mom later.

After dropping off Wendy and the kids, I take a shortcut through the woods to get to Nate's house. It was actually Nate's suggestion but I'm the one driving so it was my choice. The forest really scares me sometimes. Gravity Falls is always freaky but I feel like all the freakiness comes from these woods. But I can't act scared in front of these guys or else they'll think less of me.

Up ahead, I saw a black car parked right on the road, blocking us from moving forward. It was hard to see it because of the darkness but I am a responsible driver with 20/20 vision. At first I warn the strangers at the car by beeping my horn but they didn't move their vehicle. If it doesn't move, we might crash right into it. I thought about swerving off the road, but that's dangerous and my mom doesn't like grass and mud on her tires. I beep one last time before finally hitting the brakes before we crashed into the parked car. I almost hit my head on the steering wheel and everyone else jolted forward. Tambry's phone nearly flew out of her hand.

"THOMPSON! You almost made me drop my hone!" she screeches. "I was gonna tweet about our ghost attack!"

"Why did we stop?" Lee asks.

I point at the parked car right in front of us and say, "It was either hitting the brakes or crashing into that guy!"

"What kinda guy parks in the middle of the road in the woods?" Robbie asks.

"Yeah, let's tell him to move his butt or feel our wrath!" Nate says and everyone starts filing out of the car.

"Um, are you sure? I have a bad feeling about this," I say.

"Don't be a Captain Buzz Kill," Robbie says and I immediately follow them. The last thing I want to be is a buzzkill.

"Uh sir, we would like you to remove your car. It's blocking our path," I say once we were face-to-face with the dude. He was wearing a red bathrobe with a hood that covered his face, but I could tell he was beefy. I get even more scared when he turns to look at us.

"What are you doing with your phone?" the man asks Tambry.

"Updating my feed," she says without a hint of care in her voice. "I had a crazy night. We were all attacked by ghosts."

"I don't think you should tell him that," I say.

"You will not be sharing any of that information," he says.

"Why not?" Robbie challenges.

Suddenly a pair of dirty hands covers my eyes and before I knew it, I was inside the trunk of the man's car with the rest of the guys. It was dark and we were gagged so all we could do was silently panic. WE WERE BEING KIDNAPPED!

After a long and bumpy ride, we were let out and taken inside. They covered our heads with sacks and I couldn't see anything. When they removed our sacks, I saw that we were all strapped together in a tiny barber's chair.

"Tell us, what is it have you seen?" a British voice says. A crowd of robed men surrounded us.

"What are you gonna do to us?" I ask.

"This will be over quick, you just have to tell us about your 'ghost attack'," he says.

"We're not telling you anything," Lee says confidently.

"A BUNCH OF GHOSTS TORTURED AND TRAPPED US IN THEIR STORE!" I scream.

"What was that for?!" Robbie scolds.

"I panicked okay?" I say.

"Don't worry, kids. You won't even remember us when we're done," the man says and he holds up a futuristic-but-also-ancient weapon. HE'S GONNA KILL US!

A blast of blue light hits me in the face and I was paralyzed for just a moment. But when I opened my eyes, I realized that I was still alive, just a bit hazy. Where am I? Who are these freaks?

"What do you remember about ghosts?" the man asks.

"That they're fiction?" Lee answers.

"What would we know about ghosts?" Tambry asks. "Where's my phone?"

"Are you some sort of cult?" Nate asks. "Can I join?"

"I feel so confused," I say.

"IT IS UNSEEN," the men chant.


	8. Sheriff Blubs' Story

**This was requested a lot so here it is Sheriff Blubs' story! The only supernatural thing they saw in the show is the pterodactyl so that's what the chapter is about. Remember to leave a chapter suggestion in the reviews and follow and favorite. Let's get into it!**

* * *

I just love the feeling of the wind in my hair as Durland and I cruise the town in our new convertible! Car roofs are overrated, who cares if the car gets flooded when it rains? And it's all thanks to that flying monster that ripped the roof off our cruiser!

"Do you think we should start patrolling for real?" Durland asks.

"After one more figure eight," I say.

We headed off into the Gravity Falls forest, filled with strange spooks and scares. I know those crazy tales aren't true, but my pal Durland is a bit wary.

"Ah! I think there's a werewolf following us!" he screams.

"That's a rabbit," I say.

"Well, it looked like a werewolf," he says. "I've been but paranoid since the monster attack on our cruiser. Reckon there's something weird with this town."

"Thanks to that monster, we have a sweet new ride!" I say. "Besides, it's best we forget about it."

"I just can't seem to do that," he says.

"Don't worry," I say and I put my hand on his shoulder. "I will never let you get hurt."

After an hour or so of reckless driving, we ran out of gas.

"Who knew this would happen?" I ask.

"Well, I guess we shouldn't have done that wheelie," Durland says.

"I'll check the gas tank again while you go flag down a car for help," I say.

Well, the car was done for. And it's really dark out and the night's getting chilly. I would've suggested walking home but I don't feel like walking half a mile back to the town. After fifteen minutes of being completely lost, Durland walked up to me with a tall man in a red robe.

"Blubs, I found some help!" my partner cries.

"Who's this guy?" I ask. "And why is he wearing a bathrobe?"

"I told him that we needed a ride back to the city and he agreed," Durland says. "He has a creepy British accent."

"It'll just be a short ride," the man says. He _does _have a creepy British accent. The way he leans in looks suspicious and he was wearing a thick robe in the middle of June.

"Well, I'm desperate so let's get to it," I say.

The robe guy let us into his car and he drove us into the city. But things got weird once we passed the police station.

"Uh, we need to make a U-turn," I say. "You just passed the police station."

"Oh, we're not going there," the man says and he shoved a sack on our heads! WE'RE BEING KIDNAPPED! WE NEED TO CALL THE POLICE! WAIT, WE ARE THE POLICE!

We were gagged and tied up and I could hear was Durland crying. I want to blame him but I love him too much for that. We were stuck in the backseat for the next few minutes and then we were hauled out by a bunch of grubby hands. Then they removed our sacks, revealing we were inside a muggy basement, surrounded by more robed men. Durland and I were wedged together in a tiny barber's chair.

"Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland, what is it have you seen?" the British man asks.

"What makes you think you would be making us talk?" I ask.

"WE SAW A GIANT FLYING REPTILE AND IT RIPPED THE ROOF OFF OUR CRUISER!" Durland yells in panic.

"Nice going," I say and Durland whimpers in response.

"We're going to help you and it's going to take a few minutes," the British man says. He pulls out an ancient hairdryer with various buttons and switches. HE'S GONNA KILL US! Either that or style our hair.

The man types in GIANT FLYING REPTILE into his contraption and points it at our heads.

"This is all my fault!" Durland cries.

A blast of blue light blinds my eyes and it felt like my brain was being electrocuted. After two seconds of unbearable pain, the man shuts off his contraption and puts in an iron box.

"How do you feel? What do you remember about flying reptiles?" the man asks.

"HUH?!" Durland and I say at the same time.

What am I doing here? Last thing I remember is being lost in the woods.

"IT IS UNSEEN," the robed men chant.


End file.
